Sanguine Coeunt
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: in real life and television, we see actors like Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, and Tom Hiddleston, but in the Vampire world, 'Jensen Ackles' is known as Vladislav Vaernov, 'Jared Padalecki' is known as Nero Vaernov, and 'Tom Hiddleston' is Marcus Vaernov, and they are pretty much feared and unrivaled vampire kings! for three women, they are lured into a trap and claimed as queens!
1. Chapter 1

**My first vampire fanfic! so excited ^0^ anyways i hope you guys like it! (it won't be like twilight, not a twi-hard, but it will have mixtures of that, true blood, and Van Helsing!)**

**warning: sexual content, blood, violence, language!**

**plot is mine! hope you guys don't mind including a few _certain _sexy men in the story XD  
**

Chapter 1: tying loose ends

"OH, oh Vladislav….you are a beast!" a woman moaned out while said person was holding her down with his hands on her hips and eating her out, with the woman naked and the man with his black jeans on. He pulled away and smirked, licking her juices slowly around his face, making more of her wetness display itself on her mound. "I've been a beast for as long as I was a vampire…..but coming out of your dirty mouth….." he took a slow lick, feeling her writhe on her bed, "it sounds….hot." he finished continuing to use his tongue and fingers to trigger her orgasm. When she came furiously, there was a knocking on the door, angering the man and annoying the woman as she gathered her dress together, and the man was going to answer the door. "What the hell do you want!?" he asked angrily at the calm servant. "Sorry to interrupt your…..fun, Lord Vladislav, but Lords Marcus and Nero are waiting for you, at least they have been waiting for you, to come to the throne room." The servant said while the concubine stepped out of his room, embarrassed and annoyed at being interrupted. "Fine, fine…..tell them that I'll be right there in a few minutes!" Vladislav said buttoning a red shirt on first, then a black vest with jacket, complete with a hooded ebony velvet cape, with gold trimmings embroidered on the end of the hood, tying it up. The servant left while he was straightening himself out for when he would sit with the other kings of the vampires. Vladislav Vaernov, ruthless, violent, and downright powerful, whenever he would be bored with ruling the vampire world, would preoccupy himself with acting, going by the alias 'Jensen Ackles', and playing a part of a show called 'Supernatural', playing a hunter who is ironically killing people of his own supernatural world. He stepped out of his room, fully dressed and ready to get to the throne room, but not without some servants bowing before his presence.

When he got there, he was greeted by the somewhat penetrating stares of his 'brothers', who were exasperated as they knew _exactly what _he was doing. "Eating your concubine's pussy out again, are you Vladislav?" Nero asked as he adjusted his hooded cape, and shifted in his throne. "Well excuse me for trying to have something to preoccupy myself with besides acting under that 'Jensen Ackles' alias!" he countered sitting on his Throne. Nero Vaernov was someone who was somewhat of a bookworm, but from time to time would have a concubine to have something more….exciting to have besides reading books all day long. Along with Vladislav, he also preoccupies himself with acting, under his alias 'Jared Padalecki', also playing a hunter alongside Vladislav and the character's brother in the show 'Supernatural'. He was wearing a Hugo boss pinstripe suit that was navy with red stripes and dress shoes, and wore a navy hooded cape. He, alongside Vladislav, was pretty ruthless and violent, making them extremely appealing to the opposite sex, yet frightening them at the same time. "Brothers, let's not be too violent or it will be like back in the 1500's all over again." A gentle, yet commanding voice said, softening the dissipating fight between Nero and Vladislav. They recognized that voice as Marcus Vaernov, probably the most vicious and powerful vampire king out of the three of them, devious, cunning, strategic, yet kind, and gentle, making him the most dangerous of them all, even Nero and Vladislav were afraid of him. Marcus, who would be the more passionate one when it came to acting, would have the alias 'Tom Hiddleston', and most vampires would be afraid of Marcus, as his performance of Loki in 'Thor' and 'The Avengers' was something that would showcase how he would be around many vampires who would question he and his brothers rule of the vampires, but humans would find it deliciously appealing. Marcus was wearing the same dragonfly embroidered jacket with white button down shirt, black dress pants and shoes that he wore for his, or 'Tom's' Flaunt magazine shoot, he wore a black hooded cape with red on the inside. Even though Marcus looked slender, he was stronger than he looked, making some vampires completely misjudge him at times, and it usually ended badly for them.

As they were getting started with the daily court activities, discussing vampiric affairs, even executing some for treachery or threatening others who were bad-tempered. There were an organization of humans who the vampire kings _loathed with a passion, _and they were 'God's Shepherds', a group of people who would wipe out evil creatures of the world, they on occasion killed most of their kind, but the Kings had dreams of three women, who according to a fortune teller, were to be their mates, their queens…at first they all scoffed at the idea of having someone for a mate, but as some time went on, they started to think that it might be true. But, what made their conflict with the shepherds more crazy was they found out their mates were the shepherds that killed evil creatures. "So, our future queens are the hunters we oh so despise, killing our innocent kind, while we would be fine with the more unruly ones being killed off, how do we claim them as our mates and queens?" Nero asked controlling his anger at the shepherds and their 'sworn oath by god', that they would protect the world from evil. Marcus had a rose in his hands that he pulled from the side. "We bait them…..we create something that would have those blasted shepherds coming to our castle, then pick them off, one….by…..one." Marcus said plucking the rose petals, having a smirk on his face as he did so. "Genius, pure genius, my brother." Nero said admirably. "Fantastic plan, Marcus!" Vladislav shouted clapping his hands. Marcus bowed having a smile on his face at the compliments he received. They now had a way to lure them, in the form of one of their captured shepherds, unwillingly brought before them. "Lieutenant Swanson…..we have a task for you." Vladislav said, an evil grin forming on his face.

* * *

"Mary's toes, he fast!" That was the voice of Grace Colvin, one of the shepherds who along with her companions Hannah Jackson and Valentine Van Helsing, were hunting down a rogue werewolf, responsible for many uncountable deaths, including men and women. "Come on, he can't be too far!" Hannah called out while going along the streets of Paris at night, hunting down the werewolf, as they had been chasing him from Westminster in England to where they were at the current time. As they went along the Parisian streets, coming to a canal they saw another mauled body, indicating they were getting close. "This one looks to be dead…..30 minutes, maybe?" Valentine wondered examining the werewolf's latest kill. They said a Latin prayer and performed the cross gesture with their fingers, then as they had been ready to go, Valentine heard a growl and knew that it was the werewolf, going to the Notre Dame cathedral. When they got there, they were outside the door, and Valentine fired her shotgun with silver rounds at the wolf, causing the wolf to roar at her while the others were catching up. "Where do you think he's going?" Hannah asked panting. "I don't know….my guess is near the top of the church, where the bells are." Valentine said looking up at the sky. "Ok, here's the plan: Hannah, you will be at the altar in case this wolf decides to come down there, Valentine, you go to where the bells are and you might find him there, while I stay here and set up a trap for this wolf." Grace said getting her things for the trap. Grace went to her post while Hannah went to the altar, firmly planting herself there, while Valentine went to find the wolf.

When she got to the top, she noticed that some of the things were torn apart or scratched on deeply. Valentine heard a growl and knew the wolf was there "Valentine, did you find him yet?" Grace asked over her communicator. "No, but I hear him…..he's definitely here…." She said looking around the ruined remains of some of the beams. "Hurry, I'm getting the trap set up, and be careful." Grace said while Valentine heard rustling around. She then took a deep breath and realized the smell of wet dog was right behind her. She turned around and saw that the werewolf was there. "Grace, you might want to hurry up with the trap." Valentine said strangely calm. "Why is that, Val?" Grace asked curiously getting the nets set up on all sides. "The werewolf's behind me." Valentine asked as the werewolf shifted back to someone the three women knew very well. "Guys, I think I know who the werewolf is: it's Hannah's ex-boyfriend Kirk Dunham, and I don't think he looks too happy that we're hunting him down." Valentine said trying to grab for something on the back of her pants. "Well, if it isn't the great Valentine Van Helsing, descendant of Gabriel Van Helsing." Kirk smirked as he licked the blood of his kill from his fingers. "Cut the bullshit, Kirk. You're wanted by the shepherds for the murders of 26 men, 15 women—" Valentine was cut off by Kirk grabbing a heavy beam and Throwing it at her, but she did a flip that would make Natasha Romanoff blush, dodging the beam landing on her feet. "Yes, and 9 children, a few goats, and blah, blah, blah!" Kirk said before shifting back into his wolf form and charging towards her, but not without her pulling out her sawed-off shotgun and firing a few rounds at him, causing him to evade her shooting and climb up to the roof, with Valentine chasing after him by running up some more stairs and catching up with Kirk. "Grace, do you have the trap set up yet!?" Valentine asked frantically trying to stun Kirk enough to trap him, but as she was trying to shoot him, Kirk grabbed Valentine by the throat and threw her off the cathedral, but not without Valentine grabbing her grappling gun and firing it, attaching to Kirk's leg, making it safer for Valentine to land on her feet. Kirk looked down at his leg and growled, while Valentine yanked on the gun, causing him to stumble a little as he tried to regain his balance. He held the cable in his paw, yanking her up, but as he was going, he tripped and fell off the other side of the church, taking Valentine with him, and Grace activated the trap, capturing Kirk, and Valentine landed safely on top. Hannah ran out of the church, wondering what the racket was about, and saw her ex-boyfriend in a net, made of steel, rendering him unable to escape. "Hannah, you have the _worst taste _in boyfriends, you know that?" Grace asked exasperated and exhausted from the battle while Valentine was coming to their side. "We need to get going before they find us all here." She said gathering the net containing the werewolf.

They all got back to their compound, which was underneath the Vatican in Italy, with Kirk in tow, thrashing about. "Take him, and put him somewhere maybe that's secure, and have someone keep a _very sharp eye _on him!" Valentine commanded as the other soldiers took the 'precious cargo', and headed for the debriefing room. They opened the door, and it was their superior Cardinal Ramsey who awaited their arrival. "My shepherds, I hope everything went well for the three of you." He said embracing Grace. "It went alright….except the guy we had to capture was Hannah's ex." Valentine said, earning a glare from Hannah. "Well sorry, I didn't know that he would be that violent after we broke up…." Hannah said crossing her arms. "Anyway, did you find anything on Swanson yet?" Grace asked. "No, I'm afraid nothing had come in yet…I worry for the man, he's been missing for a year!" Ramsey said determined to find him.

* * *

"Very impressive…..brave, noble, and so beautiful….for a bunch of shepherds who kill our kind, innocent or no." Nero said after reviewing the footage of the women's fight against the werewolf alongside Marcus and Vladislav. "Yes, but remember, they are to be our mates, our queens, so….best to treat them as equals, my brothers." Marcus reminded. "Why don't we….tie up some loose ends first before we start with preparations for their arrival?" Vladislav asked before leaving to dispose of his last concubine for a lifetime. "Yes, I think we need to have some things taken care of, don't we?" Marcus asked as the kings left for their rooms. When Vladislav had entered his bedroom, he immediately sent for his concubine. As he waited, he decided that he would put on some different clothes on, and put some cologne on him. "You wanted to see me milord?" the concubine asked sultrily, lowering her strap down some. "Yes, come here for a second, dear." Vladislav said patting a spot for her in his lap, which she was eager to sit on. As she straddled him, kissing and nibbling on his earlobe, his fangs extended, skimming her neck at first, then bit her, draining her dry. "V-Vladislav, please, NO!" The woman screamed as she was losing her blood. When he drained her and threw her on the floor, he called for his servants and looked in the mirror and saw that he definitely needed to shower and change clothes before meeting and claiming his mate. "Sorry, but I'm getting married, so no whores for me…." he said while they were laying out his new suit and hooded cape and gathered the bloody clothes to be washed up and gathering up the concubine's body. After he was showered and ready, with new clothes on his back, he went to Marcus' study, where the kings would gather from time to time, where both kings were waiting along with Lieutenant Swanson, who was bound with an earpiece on his right ear, looking at the kings with disgust and contempt. "Go on, Swanson…..call for the shepherds…..call for our queens…." Marcus crooned, feeling his fangs extend at the thought of claiming his mate. "God….forgive me…." Swanson said as he activated the communicator to call the shepherds for help.

* * *

Hannah, Grace and Valentine were sitting around the cafeteria, having dinner when they had gotten a message from Cardinal Ramsey saying that he has a distress call from Swanson, a great relief for all of them as he had disappeared during a mission to Transylvania to take care of a vampire situation. They went to a meeting room where they had Swanson talking to them, relaying coordinates to the place before he was cut off by the sound of vampires hissing and biting his neck. "We need to get to him, fast!" Hannah said pounding her fist on the table. "Hang on a minute we need to have some sort of plan for what we would need to do, Hannah!" Valentine said trying to simmer her down. They went to the weapons room, gathering what they would need, consisting of garlic, holy water, stakes, silver bullets and shells, and many other weapons in their arsenal in their quest to find Swanson and bring him back.

* * *

After Swanson was drained of his blood, the servants took his body away and started with the cleanup and preparations for the arrival of their future queens. "Let the games begin." Nero smirked leaving to change his bloody clothes, preparing himself for their arrival.

**Rate and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Thanks for the responses to my story! **

**whitewolf(Guest): Well, glad you're excited about my story, & thanks for the compliment!**

**vampiresrule(Guest): I feel it was fabulous myself, and happy that it makes you want more of it!**

**vampirelover18(Guest): *blushes* Thanks, I do have some Avengers fanfics on my profile, & you're in luck with chapter #2!**

**WarriorDragonElf54: It is, isn't it?**

**warning: violence, **

Chapter 2: queens on a hook

As the three shepherds were in Transylvania, they started going through some treacherous roads in an SUV, following the coordinates that Swanson gave them to get to his location. "I hope god can protect us at this nightly hour, I hope Swanson is alright!" Hannah said worriedly. "With vampires, you can't be too sure about this…..and he's probably dead by now." Valentine said gravely. "Oh, no…..we are going to find him and heal him…he can't be dead, Val!" Grace snapped. "Think about this for a second, he disappears for a year, then suddenly he sends a distress signal, then he gets attacked, not only do I think he's dead….I think we're being lured into a trap!" Valentine countered, earning silence from her fellow hunters. They kept going from that point on, following the GPS to where Swanson was possibly held, and as they were going along the way, Hannah slept on the back seat, while Valentine stared out the window and Grace continued driving.

* * *

Marcus, Vladislav, and Nero were in the throne room, waiting for their hunters to take the bait all while nervous about meeting them. All of them were shifting nervously on their thrones, wondering if the shepherds would even like them, as they would all think that vampires were dangerous creatures to toil with. "Chorus, have guards posted at the doors, and be discreet and quick about it, if you would please!" Vladislav ordered while said guard left to gather the other guards. "Vladi, you must not be nervous about meeting her, whoever your mate shall be…" Nero said trying to calm him down. Vladislav felt his fangs extending uncontrollably; he _hated it _when he got nervous, it made his inner vampiric instincts go haywire. "Ugh….can you blame me?! Aren't you feeling that crazy urge when you feel your other half might be getting close?!" Vladislav asked desperately trying to maintain control over his Vampiric instincts that were begging him to hunt for his mate. Nero was feeling the urge also, but he was maintaining better control than Vladislav as both men had never experienced that feeling before in their 2000 years as Vampires, seeing history pass by the men as they ruled over the vampires, creating laws that would ensure their discretion from the human race. All the kings looked dapper with their fresh clean attire, hoping to be prepared for when their mates would arrive.

* * *

As the women continued driving, Valentine was still looking out the window, taking in the scenery that was there, and thought she heard something coming from the outside. She opened the passenger window, loaded shotgun in hand, and pointed it out the window, looking around for any signs of creatures within the area. When she didn't see anything, she closed the window, only to have a vampire jump on the roof of the car, startling the bunch of women silly, motivating Valentine to shoot at the vampire at the roof three times before the vampire fell off, hitting the dirt. "I'd say we're getting closer to where we need to be, don't you think?" she said reloading her shotgun while both Grace and Hannah nodded, recovering from the mini-predicament that took place a few seconds ago. When they reached the gates, they got in surprisingly easily, stirring up suspicious instincts in Valentine. "Something's wrong, I feel it…." Valentine said as they got out of the car, gathering their weapons and arsenal, walking towards what looked to be an abandoned church, bigger than Notre Dame, yet looked smaller than the Vatican. "I think I've heard of this place before." Hannah said scoping the area around for more vampires. "I think this is the place, where they say vampire royalty resides." Grace said after hearing stories about a church containing vampires. "Once we get inside, there is _no telling _what is inside the church, so stay alert, keep eyes and ears sharp and peeled." Valentine said upon approaching the door.

She turned the knob and it opened with a loud creaking sound, causing her already heightened senses to go through the roof. Once it was fully open, they went inside, seeing a bunch of cobwebs, broken down, deteriorating pews, an old altar, and seeing a stained glass window displaying what looked to be three indescribably handsome men, each holding a symbol of god. "Weird, the men displayed look like very familiar actors, I mean Tom Hiddleston is holding a crucifix in his hand, Jensen Ackles is holding a lamb, and Jared Padalecki is holding what looks like a dove with an olive branch in its beak." Hannah observed, looking at the glass window, while Valentine was looking around the place, finding a corridor leading to a big hallway. "Guys, come on, we need to get going!" she said while Hannah and Grace were catching up with her, going through the hallway and seeing old stones, pillars, with the occasional rubble falling to the ground. 'Hannah…..' she heard a voice calling for her and stopped for a second, wondering what it was before catching up with Grace and Valentine. 'Hannah….' She heard the voice again, pulling out her Uzis and shooting at everything, startling both Grace and Valentine who pulled out their weapons. "Hannah, goddamit, what's up with you!?" Grace shouted putting away her weapon with Valentine following suit. "I thought I heard someone calling my name!" Hannah said trying to catch her breath. "Urrgh, can you sense anything, Valentine?" she asked trying to settle down. "No, but I know that something is here, I feel it….I feel it in my bones." Valentine said walking along the huge hallway, with Grace and Hannah catching up with her. When they turned a corner, Hannah heard laughter, startling her again but as she was looking around, Grace and Valentine were further away from her, searching every detail, and making sure they didn't miss anything. Hannah started catching up with them, but heard something and it was directly behind her. She turned around and there was someone in front of her who she 'recognized' as Jared Padalecki. "What the…Jared Padalecki!?" Hannah asked pulling out her Uzis. He snickered, laughing at her assumption. "Wrong answer." He said before Hannah's scream was cut off by his hand and everything went dark.

As Grace and Valentine were going further, Valentine had a feeling something was wrong. "Hey Grace? I feel like we're missing somebody…" Valentine said noticing after a while that everything was quiet. "What are you talking about; I'm sure Hannah's right behind us, right Hannah?" Grace said assuring Valentine that Hannah was behind her, but there was no answer. "I said, 'right Han—" Grace said annoyed, but when she and Valentine turned around, Hannah was not behind them. "Where the hell is she!?" Grace asked scared, pulling out a stake, looking around for any creatures to kill. "Hannah, where are you!?" Grace shouted, hoping that Hannah was playing a joke on them, but received no answer from Hannah. "Shit, they know we're here!" Valentine shouted pulling out her sawed-off shotgun and a crucifix, looking around for vampires. They walked on cautiously, until Grace heard something and turned around, searching for any presence nearby. "Ok, on three, we run, alright?" Valentine said positioning herself. "One….two…three!" Valentine shouted sprinting as fast as she possibly could, with Grace hopefully behind her, but Valentine heard a whooshing sound as she was continuing running. When she got to what looked like a hallway with a balcony, she caught her breath for a moment. "Whew, you still with me Grace?" Valentine asked before looking behind her and realizing she wasn't behind her, causing her to be very much on edge, pulling out her shotgun and crucifix. She looked about her surroundings, searching for any sign of evil. When she felt someone was behind her, she waited for a bit, and turned around fast, shooting a shot from her gun, but seeing no one behind her. When she turned again, there was someone in front of her, smirking. She pulled back a little, backing up as she pulled out a stake and threw it at him, but he caught it, causing her to shoot at him, but having no effect on him. He grabbed her Stake, and bent it with both hands in front of her before throwing it to the side. "Hello, Darling." The man said approaching her before Valentine pulled out a crucifix, hoping to stop him from getting to her. He had the crucifix in his hand, melting it as he screamed, causing her to pull her hand back in slight pain before dropping the melted crucifix. He tutted her as he examined the woman standing before him and before she would attack him, he grabbed her leg before knocking her out, making everything go dark for her.

* * *

When they all woke up, they found themselves tied to chairs, facing what looked like thrones, and having gags over their mouths. They struggled, trying to get themselves free, but to no avail. They heard the door opening and three figures walked in and sat on the thrones, removing their hoods in the process. "Hello, little shepherds." 'Jensen Ackles' said earning an angered expression from all of them. "Now, I know what you're thinking: 'Why are we here? Where's Swanson?' well, Swanson is dead….." the servants dragged a body in front of them, earning horrified stares from the three women. "and as to why you lovely, gorgeous ladies are here…..we _vampires _have had dreams as of late, of having three women at our side…as our queens, and we found out after a little 'research', that they were _you!" _he said looking at both of them with a devious expression. Valentine looked over at Hannah, and she was as equally terrified as Grace, but Valentine was the only one trying to maintain some calm.

The strange man took a deep breath, and had a smile on his face. "Ah, I love the sound of heartbeats, beating so fast that I could dance to it…..only one heart is still calm, who would that be, I wonder?" he asked approaching the women. He could feel Grace's heartbeat, and it was fast, and Hannah's was even faster, but when he approached Valentine, her heart was calm. "Mmm, it seems your heart is still beating calmly, with content…why is that I wonder, were you _born _for this hunt?" he asked examining her, but he heard an animalistic growl, causing him to pull away, holding his hands up in surrender. "Could it be that you are Valentine Van Helsing, great great granddaughter of Gabriel Van Helsing?" he asked, earning surprised gasps and murmurs from the vampire guards. "Many told us, that you inherited some of his abilities, like being able to sense evil, and once you do, you need to take them down…" he continued circling around her chair. He walked back to where he was before, clasping his hands together. "Now, let me introduce….my brothers." He said and as if on cue, the other two figures stood up. "Now, to some of you humans, I'm Jensen Ackles, he's Jared Padalecki, and he's Tom Hiddleston…." He waved his hands at all of them. "but, those are aliases. Who you think is 'Jared Padalecki of Supernatural' is actually Nero Vaernov, who you think is 'Tom Hiddleston, sexiest man alive two times in a row and did a badass villain, etc.' is actually Marcus Vaernov, and if you think I'm 'Jensen Ackles', I'm actually Vladislav Vaernov." Vladislav said earning shocked expression from the women, including Valentine. "Now, that the introductions are out of the way, why don't we find out which woman would go with which king?" Vladislav said as both Marcus and Nero stood up. Vladislav went first, trying to see if he felt a connection with one of them. He went towards Valentine not feeling any connection, and then went to Hannah, nothing on her….but it wasn't until Grace, that he felt like his soul was now part of hers. "You, _moya lyubov'_, are coming with me!" he said ripping the tape off her arms and legs and hauling her over his shoulder, she screamed but it was muffled due to the gag that was on her mouth and fought him, earning a horrified expression from Hannah, and a guarded expression on Valentine. "One down, two more to go, dear brother." Nero said as he went next, trying to find a connection to someone. When he tried to find a connection with Valentine, there was nothing between them, but however with Hannah, one deep breath and she was screwed, so she tried to fight him as he hauled her over his shoulder, but there was no give and she ended up screaming behind her gag as she was taken away with him, leaving an on-guard Valentine with Marcus, who she was actually a little afraid of, but couldn't sense any evil coming from him. When he approached her, he was feeling like her heart was now his to cherish and care for, finding his mate in a descendant of a monster hunter. He tore the tape off her hands and legs, he was at first hesitant about doing what the other vampires did, startling Valentine senseless. He carried her in his arms, making Valentine tense up, but something was causing her to relax in his arms, as if she knew him for years. She didn't know why she did this, but she felt as if she knew him, trusted him with her life, but either way, she felt the bond with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Vatican, Cardinal Ramsey was worried that the three best shepherds weren't responding, but he did remember hearing some racket going on from the headsets, and he knew something had to have been wrong after they had not been responding to his calls. "God, Help those poor souls of theirs, keep them safe, heavenly father." he said in prayer.

* * *

**Translation: _moya lyubov _means "My love" in Russian, used google translate, let me know if it's inaccurate!**

**Rate and Review!**

**btw, i like to think of Cardinal Ramsey as Sam Neill and Kirk Dunham as Chris Pine, any other suggestions, please PM me or review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Great balls of flaming death, i have some more responses! thanks to two helpful reviews, i'm holding off on the 'claiming' part until a future chapter because i want to somehow develop their relationships before going crazy, so _be patient, please! _**

**Anyways, review responses!**

**Whitewolf (guest): Marcus is sweet indeed, but like a _certain somebody _XD remember like Mr. Hiddleston, he knows how to be around women. Yeah, it wasn't very nice knocking them out, but it will be made up in SERIOUS WOOING! ;)**

**Vampiresrule (guest): thanks for the compliment! *hands a plate full of chocolate chip cookies* you'll have to see what happens!**

**Vampirelover18 (guest): Yaysies, Thanks for the compliment! X3 of course _you _would be fine with a sexy vampire king! XD LMAO! and remember that Cardinal Ramsey thinks of them as his daughters, so he has a right to be worried**

**WarriorDragonElf54: Well thank you! *gives container full of oreos***

**flowergirl (guest): Thank you! *gives containers full of oreos* **

Chapter 3: First night and day at their 'new home'

Vladislav took Grace back to his room, still fighting and kicking him, and laid her on their bed, holding her still by pinning her. "Now, _lyubov_, when I take this tape off, will you scream?" he asked with the tape still on her mouth. The only thing Grace could do was shake her head no, terrified about what would happen with her. He took the tape off her mouth, and she was afraid of speaking to him for fear she would say the wrong thing, and wind up being killed. "What's your name, sweet one?" he asked gently. "G-Grace C-C-Colvin." She stammered terrified. He leaned his face towards hers, at first she thought he was going to bite her so she shut her eyes, but instead he kissed her gently, sweetly even, catching her off guard. "Grace, very lovely name for you, _moya zhenushka_….." he said brushing his lips everywhere. She didn't know what to think when he was doing what he did to her, he was definitely not sucking her blood up, but she needed to keep her guard high, but somehow, she was feeling this immense pleasure at his touches, caresses, his words and kisses, she was very aware of certain bonds to any kind, Vampire, werewolf, she was somehow feeling the bond with him.

He got up from his bed, leaving a confused and somewhat frightened Grace there, and stripped his clothes off, getting a pair of pajama bottoms on, and tossing to grace what looked like a tank top and boy shorts. "I won't claim you yet, relax alright?" he asked while she still had the confused expression on her face. "I won't look while you undress, unless you want me to…" he smirked. Grace blushed profusely taking the clothes and going into the bathroom to change. She could her him laughing from behind the door as bed sheets were rustling and could tell that he was underneath the covers by now. 'He could've killed or raped me at any time, why hold off on it…..oh Jesus, I hope Cardinal Ramsey's alright, he's probably worried sick about us…..' she thought to herself after changing into the clothes and stepping out of the bathroom. She saw him and thought he looked beautiful, broad, defined torso, strong arms, he looked at peace. She climbed into the bed, going under the covers, and felt his arms, wrapping around her possessively, but not to where she wouldn't be able to breathe, but not get away from him easily, sleeping through the stressful night away, wondering what tomorrow would bring. 'Valentine, Hannah, I hope you guys are ok…' that was her last thought before closing her eyes.

* * *

Nero took a still thrashing and screaming Hannah as he carried her to his room, annoyed that she was fighting him, but it was expected when it all came down to it. He held her down, with his body, waiting for her to calm down, which took maybe two to three hours to have her settled down. He had a hand caressing her face, which was red and puffy from tears of sheer terror, but she was his other half, his wife, his queen, even his soul mate. He removed the tape from her mouth, her eyes still wide open in terror as to what he would do to her, kill her, rape her, it made her nerve wracked about what he would do to her, but when they were alone, he was sweet, loving…..but she was afraid he would be like her ex-boyfriend Kirk, who he was so convinced that she was his mate even though she felt nothing with him, but she loved him either way. But, as he brushed his lips everywhere, she realized he wouldn't be the way Kirk was, except for the possessiveness that was felt when Nero wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to him, and unlike Kirk she felt the bond with Nero. He pulled away, and he looked at the confused and still frightened expression on his mate's face, wondering what was wrong with her. "Why are you still frightened of me…..I won't rape you, I'm not that sadistic little mate….." he said smoothing his thumb over her mouth.

She didn't say anything because she dreaded what would happen had she said the wrong thing to let alone a vampire _king! _Nero grew slightly frustrated as to why his mate wasn't talking to him, but someday he wanted to hear her voice, something drew him to Hannah, he didn't know what, but he would find out soon, for something kept screaming at him to take her and make her his so that no one else would be able to claim her for their own. He inwardly fought the animal inside him, trying to have her comfortable with him first before releasing his inner animal to mark her as his. She didn't know why she thought this, but she felt like she needed to tell him about her semi-psychotic-when-in-love-ex-werewolf-boyfriend. "Well, I was with this guy, or werewolf, and he was _so sweet and attentive, _and despite having felt nothing that bonded me to him, I still loved him, but after he started going crazy and attacked my friends and family, I broke up with him….but he didn't take it very well, hence why we had to capture him in Paris in Notre Dame….." she said shutting her eyes and looking away in _pure, indescribable shame, _remembering the mauled, bloodied bodies that she passed by in her quest to capture her ex, feeling like she caused their deaths to happen to them.

Nero tipped her head up with his finger, making her look into his calm, sincere eyes. "Look at me, little mate…..it wasn't your fault, it was your ex, you did _nothing wrong, _remember that, ok?" he said smoothing his hand over her face, savoring the feel of her skin, he loved her voice, sweet and soothing to his senses, not what he expected to feel in any circumstance, but it was part of mate bonds. He got up and had gotten some pajamas for her, navy slim sleeveless shirt and pajama bottoms for him, catching her off guard. She went to change into the pajamas, careful about her weapons. 'I'm _so damn surprised _that he didn't violate me, thank god he wasn't like Kirk, but he was still somewhat possessive of me…..oh I hope the others are okay, I know Valentine will get through this, she was the only one calm…..she's a descendant of the greatest monster hunter that ever lived after all, Grace…I hope that she's also okay and that she's not harmed in any way.' She thought to herself while changing into a nightgown. She came out and saw Nero asleep on the bed; she took that moment to take in his male beauty, the wavy hair, the chiseled face, his arms, he kind of was like an _angelus, _a killer with an angel's face and body. She climbed under the covers, trying to sleep off the scary night, but now without Nero scootching towards her, holding her close to him with his lips pressed against her forehead. 'I hope everyone's alright, including Cardinal Ramsey….' She thought to herself before sleeping uneasily through the night.

* * *

Back in the Vatican, Cardinal Ramsey was still at the altar, praying for the safety of Grace, Hannah and Valentine, but didn't notice a fellow Cardinal behind him until he stood up, performing the cross gesture and turned around, surprised to find Cardinal Reichs standing there with a sympathetic look on his face. "Cardinal Ramsey, you look troubled, what weighs upon your heavy, heavy heart, fellow servant of god?" he asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "I sent Grace, Hannah and Valentine to see if they could retrieve Swanson from a location that he pointed us all out to…..but I fear I may have sent them to their deaths…." He said with his head hanging low in sadness, with tears coming out of his eyes. "Ramsey, god will watch over and protect them, do not dwell on that, my old friend." Cardinal Reichs said while Ramsey looked back up at him. He left Cardinal Ramsey standing there contemplating what he said to him, he wanted to believe that god would protect them, but he wasn't so sure about it being reassuring to him. "Their lives are in God's hands now….." he said before leaving the altar.

* * *

When Marcus carried a still somewhat tense Valentine into his-_their _room, he gently laid her on their bed, taking the tape off her mouth. He maintained the most control of his animal at times, but when he had discovered his mate, controlling the animal that wanted to claim Valentine as his mate would be much harder than ever because his soul found its other half in a hunter who was born for an average monster hunt, and inheriting some of her ancestor's gifts. But, now when he looked at her, she had gone from a calm, content hunter to a somewhat terrified shell of what she was. He knew she thought he would either rape or kill her, but he wanted her to warm up to him, he was determined to see her smile at the thought of them together, hear her laugh, blush at the thought of him ravishing and caressing her when making love, he did study Shakespeare after all, so he knew how to treat women, he _despised _the way men would treat their wives back in the days of yore, as nothing but property and ways of having children, whether they consented or not. "I won't hurt you, my mate…..so you are Valentine Van Helsing, are you?" he asked taking her face in his hands, wiping away terrified tears with his thumbs. "Yes, I am…" she said quirking up an eyebrow, trying to remain her calm self, but virtually impossible when she was practically kidnapped by a vampire king and declared, but not claimed yet, his mate.

He kissed her lips and nose sweetly, as if telling her 'settle down, little mate, I will not hurt you.' He started brushing his lips everywhere on her face, feeling her soft skin, but already he had to try and control the animal inside him who wanted him to just claim her and get it over with, but he needed her comfortable with him before claiming her as his mate/wife and queen. He paused for a moment, taking in her appearance, she looked flushed, blushing profusely at his kisses, the way his big hands cradled her face, and she was taking in his face, short brownish gold curls, prominent cheekbones, smooth jaw line, it was as if he had been carved by angels, taking time to shape and perfect his appearance. He gave her one last little gentle kiss on her lips, before going to his dresser, stripping his clothes off and wearing a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms, tossing Valentine a tank top with pajama bottoms to her. "You can change in the bathroom if you want to, I won't look." He said with his back to her, not wanting to look at her inappropriately if he wanted his animal under control. She went in there, taking in the huge bathroom that was there, changing into her pajamas, contemplating on what happened. 'I _knew _that this was a goddamn trap, I most definitely knew that Swanson was dead, but we had to go over there anyway, only to end up kidnapped by vampire royalty and claimed as the king's mates, I highly doubt we could ever get out of there any time soon…..' she thought to herself in anger, but wanting to maintain control over herself. She changed into her pajamas, coming out the door, and seeing Marcus in his bed, which was big enough for maybe twelve or thirteen people, sleeping like a baby. She climbed underneath the covers, laying her head on the pillows, but Marcus had his arms wrapped around her, pulling her towards him, with his hand smoothing up and down her back, his lips on her forehead, and his breath tickling her skin a little bit. 'God….I'm _so sorry…' _she thought sadly before sleeping the night away, trying to fight her tears of anger and frustration away.

* * *

Cardinal Ramsey woke up the next morning, feeling uneasy yet drowsy about last night, the last time he ever saw the women, so he decided to get out of the Vatican a little bit, browse around Rome, taking in the sights that were there, although he was Irish by birth, he knew Italian pretty well enough to move there, seeing the bunches of people that were there. He decided to stop by a coffee shop and ordered a cappuccino and croissant, but not without blessing his food first before eating it. As he was eating and drinking his breakfast, he had gotten a phone call from one of the Cardinals at the Vatican. "Hello?" he answered. "Cardinal Ramsey, Kirk has escaped from the Vatican and he is attacking everyone inside, please hurry!" that had been the voice of one of the monks, Grayson to be more specific. "Hold on, I'm on my way!" Ramsey said throwing away his empty cup and dirty napkin away hurrying towards the Vatican, but much to his horror, there had been more werewolves there, obviously trying to bust out Kirk from his prison. "Impossible, werewolves don't attack at daylight, unless they were this desperate at getting him back into their pack!" Cardinal Ramsey said getting his shotgun that had silver shells in there. One werewolf turned around, seeing Cardinal Ramsey, and shifted back into his human form. "What is the meaning of this, keeping one of our own in a cage!?" he shouted, enraged. "How nice to see you again, Seamus, but why we were keeping him in this cell is that he murdered countless human beings over a break-up with one of our shepherds." Ramsey said trying to calm the man down. "Which one was it, he never said anything about being in a relationship with one of the servants of god, let alone anyone, if he would have someone, we would have all felt a mating bond within the pack!" he demanded. "Please…..have the others shift back into human form, cease the attack, and I will tell you, let's all be reasonable people here!" Ramsey said negotiating a temporary ceasefire. Seamus shouted a command and the other werewolves were back into their human forms, following the Cardinal to an undamaged location.

* * *

Valentine woke up the next morning, still in Marcus' arms; he had a good hold around her, but not an extremely tight hold. She knew how vampires were when it came to sunlight; they would fry like eggs in a heated skillet full of oil, so she left the drapes shut. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she had one hand on his face, taking in his smooth marble-like skin, causing him to stir up in his sleep. He woke up, startling Valentine. "Morning, little mate, you sleep well?" he asked kissing her forehead before getting up. As he was going to get his robe, she took in the sight of his body, not skinny, yet not severely muscular, which Valentine found attractive secretly. She must have been mesmerized by his body, that she didn't notice him smirking at her until she heard his laugh. "Like what you see, Valentine?" he asked teasingly while she blushed, embarrassed that he caught her staring at him. She looked down at the bed sheets, beet red with embarrassment, but he tipped her head up with his finger making her look into his ocean-blue eyes. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about simply admiring me, if it helps you any I think you look gorgeous, darling mate." He said tucking some strands of hair behind her ear, but not without playfully nipping her ear, causing her to yelp a little and having a little laugh come out of her in the process. He _loved _her laugh and wanted to bring more of that out of her frequently.

* * *

Grace woke up in Vladislav's arms, still a little frightened but somehow secure in those steel-band arms of his. She hoped her friends were okay, safe and unharmed in any way. She moved a hand to his chest, feeling rock-hard muscle underneath smooth skin. As she was doing this, he woke up, causing her to blush profusely, slightly embarrassed that he caught her touching his chest. "Hello, Grace, you sleep well?" he asked kissing her lips. "Somewhat…" she said when he got up to put on his hooded robe. She looked at his backside, admiring the muscles that somehow flexed with some of the movement that he made. She was mesmerized by his body, not noticing that he was smirking. "Like what you see, Grace darling?" he asked teasingly while she blushed trying to hide a smile but failing. "Sorry, it was inappropriate of me…" she said trying to contain her laughter. He looked at her with a mockingly shocked expression. "Oh, I will _show you _inappropriate when you will warm up to me, miss!" he said walking back towards the bed, smiling. He wanted more of these types of mornings, playfully bantering with his other half, his mate, not what he had for all of his vampire life which normally consisted of pointless hanky-panky and leaving a concubine in bed while he left for his duties as vampire king. He thought that she looked gorgeous, for him _pretty _was the pettiest word in the whole world. He was happy that his bond with Grace was growing, but he wanted to take his time, have her adjusted to him and life by his side as queen.

* * *

Hannah woke up still wrapped in Nero's arms, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders when she told him about her bad relationship with Kirk and only hoped that his prison was secure tight to where he wouldn't get out of there. She thought Nero was gorgeous, his eyes, the way he wrapped himself around her, she liked feeling protected in that kind of embrace. A few minutes later, he woke up, seeing her brown eyes looking up at him curiously, causing a laugh to come out of him. "Hey, you sleep well?" he asked pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Yeah, I did." She said while he got up from bed, putting on a robe. She looked at him, somewhat mesmerized by the way his robe was snug on him. "I see you like me in this robe…." He smirked while she put her hands over her eyes, blushing that he caught her staring at him. "Sorry about that…." She said trying to contain her laughter. He removed her hands from her face, taking in that cherry-red blush that sweetly colored her face. "You look cute when you blush." He said making her go even redder than usual. He never thought he would be this relaxed with a mate, but he was enjoying every minute of it, but he remembered that he wanted her comfortable with him first before claiming her as his mate. It would take time, but it would be worth it in the end, with them worshipping each other's bodies, and ruling for eternity as king and queen over the vampires.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the start of the wooing! **

**translation note: _moya zhenushka _means 'my little wife' in Russian!**

**rate and review! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since a few people are hanging in suspense and don't obviously want to wait, here's another chapter! the issue with Kirk gets slightly crazy, but anyways, enjoy!**

**links for the king's suits are on my profile! for those who go swooning like a fan at a beatles concert when it comes to guys in suits, hang on to your hats!  
**

**i do hope i had gotten the shakespeare line right, if i didn't, i apologize _profusely!_**

**warning: references to rape!**

**review responses:**

**Lokisarmyforever: no idea why they are addicting, thank my brain for the stories that would pop up!**

**flowergirl(guest): thanks!**

**IkhandoZatman: glad you like oreos and thanks for the compliment**

**Vampiresrule(guest): yeah, didn't want to get some angry responses when i would put the 'claiming' part on there too early!**

**Whitewolf(guest): *blushes while laughing* thanks, I think it's the bond that's having them stay there or shock!**

**Vampirelover18(guest): Glad you like the couples, and i agree, they are adorable! As for Vladislav, the sexy thing might be somewhat tricky, but i will do my best nonetheless! As for the Kirk thing, it will get somewhat better, so hang tight!**

Chapter 4: Revelations

"So, Kirk was with Hannah Jackson, one of your shepherds, who he thought was his mate, and after she broke up with him, he went on a rampage, killing many people?" Seamus asked after Ramsey explained carefully why this happened with Kirk. "I'm afraid so, if we release him, what are you to do with him?" Ramsey asked. "First, justice must be done with him; renegades are severely punished for attacking many mortals out in the open. Second, because his hormones are greatly out of sync, he must either be kept in his room, or have someone bring in a few mortal women and women werewolves to find who he would connect with…" Seamus said looking at Kirk, who was seething. "No, I won't have anyone else…the relationship we had wasn't based on some stupid bond that's established in a snap, it was something deeper than that, Seamus!" Kirk shouted while being restrained by two other wolves. "Kirk, if she were to feel a bond with you, all of us would've sensed it almost immediately….she is not your true mate, dear boy!" Seamus said while Kirk was struggling in the guards' hold, trying to get free. "Ramsey, I am sorry that it had to be like this, old friend, we must leave to decide what to do with him." Seamus said and just as they were about to leave, someone came inside with a letter to Ramsey. "Holy Cardinal, we have a message from the Vampire Kings, sir." The man said handing the envelope to him. "I wonder what's inside?" Ramsey wondered opening the envelope.

* * *

Hannah was showering while Nero was picking out a new suit to wear and decided on a black jacket, dress slacks, and a white button down shirt and silver striped tie with a necklace that contained the Vaernov symbol. "So, Nero….what will I be doing while you go on with your duties?" she asked wrapping a bath towel around her waist after coming out of the shower and bathroom. "You might explore the place, read a book, it's your home now so what's mine is pretty much yours….although I would take great care in avoiding the 'interrogation room' and the dungeons, if I were you dearest." He said adjusting the shirt. There was a knock on the door and he left to answer it while she was picking out some clothes to wear, which to her surprise were her size. There was a note in her closet, obviously from one of the servants. _Queen Hannah, the servants went shopping for your new clothes and accessories, I hope we got the right size for you, try them on! Kara. _She went to try on a long sleeve shirt with skinny jeans and flats, which to her baffling surprise fit easily like a sock. She decided to pick out a book, as she decided to wait a little until she knew that Valentine and Grace were okay and not hurt in any way. "I wonder how Cardinal Ramsey is handling all of this?" she wondered as she picked out 'The Outsiders' by S.E. Hinton and started reading, getting to the part where Ponyboy's brother Darry helped get a few rival gangsters away from him. He went back inside for a little bit to check on her. "Hannah, I need to be in the throne room, duty calls." Nero said with a wink before leaving. She went back to reading her book, contemplating on what it would be like as a vampire-queen-to-be when the dust would settle.

* * *

"Dear god, this is not good at all!" Ramsey said as he read the letter carefully. "Ramsey, what does the letter say?" Seamus asked while Kirk was still wary about the letter that was given to him. "It says here that the vampire community has felt three bonds from within the Vaernov house in Transylvania and they are between the Kings Vladislav, Nero, and Marcus, and their new Queens are Grace Colvin, Hannah Jackson and Valentine Van Helsing. Grace has the bond with Vladislav, Hannah with Nero, and Valentine has been bonded with Marcus, their _most feared Vampire King!" _Ramsey said while Kirk gave a cry of devastation and disbelief that he had no claim any longer to Hannah. Seamus hung his head in grief over the situation that was brewing. "Basically, I sent the Vampire Kings their queens! God, watch over them, please…." He said before Seamus was leaving with the rest of the pack. Ramsey went to report the news to the Pope, hoping he would provide some wisdom as to what needed to be done.

As Seamus and his pack were leaving with a limp Kirk in their hands, they contemplated on how the punishment for Kirk would need to be done before something like that happened again. But, Kirk had other ideas cooking in his head. _Hannah, when I finally have you in my arms again, you will be sorry that you ever broke up with me…..in fact you will be screaming that as I take you, and finally make you mine, mating bond or not, but in time, you will love me again, as you have our children….._he thought to himself with a smirk on his face as he and the rest of the wolves went out of the Vatican back towards their home.

* * *

Grace was still in her pajamas while Vladislav was showering, she heard him singing a little in Russian from time to time; she wondered what his life had been like prior to being a vampire. She went to his bookshelf, wondering what was on there to read. She wasn't surprised to find some playboy magazines and penthouse forums there, but what had somewhat surprised her was a karma sutra book, she knew about sex pretty well….it was a sin to do it before marriage but several were doing it anyway, and she read books, watched movies and even read internet articles about it. She grabbed the book and sat in a chair, and as she read the book, there were positions that she knew would hurt if attempted for the sake of having an intense orgasm. "Whoa, the things people do for the sake of pleasure…." She said reading about a position called the waterfall, and some other ones that she found inwardly painful. She must have been mesmerized by the book because she felt a tongue licking at her earlobe, startling her a bit. "Vladislav, how long were you there?" she asked blushing. "Long enough to see you making those hilarious expressions, you know you could've asked me about the many positions that I did in my _far too many years _as a vampire, I wouldn't mind telling you or better yet showing you….." he drawled nipping at her shoulder, causing her to blush redder than cherries. She closed the book and went to the bathroom to shower; she was tempted for a slightly cold one because of her somewhat horny feelings towards Vladislav as he was telling her of the many positions he was willing to show her. She was feeling this bond with him fiercely, like something in her was begging her to let him take and claim her as his mate. _I must keep my sanity at a level I'm comfortable with, but Vladislav's perverted talk is preventing my sanity to be more in sync. _She thought to herself scrubbing her hair.

When she was done, she went outside, wrapped in a towel, contemplating on what clothes were there to choose from, and ended up deciding on a blouse, jeans and sneakers. There was a note on their bed with his name on there. _In case I'm not there, I'm in the throne room doing my usual duties as king, you may either stay here or explore the place, but should you choose to explore the place, don't go inside neither the 'interrogation room' or the dungeons, ok? Xoxox, Vladislav._ "Duly noted." She said going back to his bookshelf to pick out a different book out. She picked out a book of Russian fairytales and was especially fascinated with the story 'the twelve months', about a girl who is forced by her stepmother to get flowers that are out of the season, only to be helped out by twelve different men, who were the twelve months. Ever since Valentine introduced her to the Russian fairytales, Grave became fascinated with how the tales were told from their perspective.

* * *

Valentine was in a shirt with dress slacks on while Marcus was showering. She thought him sweet, gentle, although frightening he was quite playful. She was reading a Shakespeare play that she liked called 'Henry V'; she especially enjoyed the part where Henry woos Catherine after winning the battle of Agincourt, telling her that should she say yes to being his wife and queen, he would love her as a man would love his bride, admiring her attempts to speak English, calling it music. She must have been more absorbed in the play than normal because she was startled when he was behind her, whispering part of the monologue from the play in her ear. "You have witchcraft on your lips, Valentine, and there is more eloquence in a sugar touch of them than in the tongues of the vampire council." He said spinning his own words on the monologue she was reading prior to him apparently finishing showering. She turned to see him with his robe on, looking with gentle, curious eyes at his mate reading one of his favorite plays. "How long were you standing there?" she asked closing the book. "Maybe 10 minutes, I didn't want to interrupt your reading…." He said taking her earlobe in his mouth, licking, sucking and nipping on it. She moaned in bliss, feeling his teeth and tongue gently nibble and suck. He released her earlobe from his mouth, giving it a little kiss as he went to his closet to pick out his new kingly attire for his court duties. He decided on one of his Emporio Armani suits with a gray shirt and black jacket with black dress shoes. Valentine watched him, mesmerized by his physique, toned arms, slender backside, he was a killer trapped in an angel's body. She shook her head, trying not to make herself look like a blushing schoolgirl in front of a 2000+ year old vampire.

She ended up picking a copy of 'much ado about nothing', one of the Shakespeare plays that would make her laugh, picturing Beatrice and Benedick fight their feelings for each other. She also considered that to be a favorite because it was hilarious. She must have been laughing a little loudly because when she did, she ended up looking at Marcus who had an amused expression on his face at her expressions when reading the play. "Yes, Darling….it's a favorite of mine too, I hate to make you blush, but I find your laugh so beautiful that it's stirring up feelings that are beyond excited…._somewhere else….." _Marcus drawled. She blushed like a mad woman alright, because it didn't take a genius to know exactly where he was referring to. She looked down at her book, trying to focus on the dialogue, but having herself distracted with naughty thoughts about his compliment/innuendo. She looked at him and he was quirking an eyebrow at her, knowing he was successful somewhat at making her blush with the thought of him ravishing her. If things were to progress any further, he would be the man of his mate's dreams…forever whispering sweet nothings to her, holding her in an embrace and even worshipping her body when making love. "Cease such naughty thoughts, Marcus!" she yelled while laughing. He smirked at her, going to nip her ear again, startling her. "Make me, little mate…" he said kissing down her neck. A few minutes of this and a servant ended up knocking on the door, prompting him to walk there to answer. "My lord Marcus, the others are waiting for you in the throne room." He said. "Give me a few minutes and I will be there, don't worry." Marcus said going back towards Valentine. "Sorry, duty calls, by the way you can stay here and read a few books or go exploring the place, but should you explore, don't to the dungeons or the 'interrogation room', alright?" he said going to the door. He blew her a kiss before shutting it behind him.

* * *

Seamus and the others were back home where they belonged, wondering how to punish Kirk for his actions. They went to the main lounging area where an old man and a woman were there, sitting by the fire. "Murphy, we have Kirk back for Ramsey had imprisoned him after killing many people as a result of someone breaking up with him, one of the shepherds called 'Hannah Jackson'. But, here's the twist: Hannah, along with two other shepherds are now the mates of the Vampire Kings Marcus, Nero and Vladislav Vaernov….I fear that once Kirk is freed, the first person he will go after is Hannah." Seamus explained while Kirk was brought before them. The man got up and walked towards them, wearing a grim expression. "Kirk, I am _greatly disappointed in you, _if you were to have a bond with someone, we would have felt it within the community, but we didn't no matter how much you want to convince us, killing innocent humans, women, children, men…..you will be given a suppressor that will prevent your transformation to your lycan form for five days, and you will be treated to 30 lashings for your insolence." Murphy said while Kirk was being escorted off to a different room, but not without him screaming. "You will pay for this, Murphy! Once I am free from this imprisonment, I will have Hannah back, whether she wants me or not, mark my words!" he screamed as the doors were shut. Murphy turned to Seamus with a heavy expression. "Seamus, my son, I know not why Kirk thinks he could have anyone he wants, but with this Hannah woman, she wasn't his true mate…..what are you suggesting we do once it's all over?" he asked facing Seamus. "Well, I would suggest helping Kirk find his true mate, but it won't be easy with him still clinging to Hannah, or we could keep him in his room, with a few guards posted." Seamus said sitting down in a chair. They all had a feeling that this was going to get more and more intense unless they can somehow help Kirk find his true mate.

* * *

Many different vampire clans from around the world gathered to congratulate the Kings on finding their mates and Queens, surprised that their mates were the shepherds who the vampires hated and feared, but the kings assured them that they were different, especially Valentine, Marcus' mate and future queen, who could sense if the person or creature was evil. Unlike what vampiric myths would say, although they could eat normal food, it would require blood with every meal to make sure it would pass through the body properly. Vladislav stood up, along with Marcus and Nero, prompting silence from the other vampires. "Fellow vampires, thank you all for coming to congratulate myself and my brothers on finding our mates and queens. Now, I know you all are hesitant about our mates being the shepherds we fear and even hate…..but these women are different, especially my brother Marcus' mate, Valentine Van Helsing, descendant of Gabriel Van Helsing, probably the greatest monster hunter who ever lived. She inherits some of his abilities, like being able to sense evil." He began, earning shock murmurs and gasps on the mention of the name of Marcus' mate. "But, I assure you, these shepherds are different; I see it in especially my mate Grace's soul, there's goodness in her, bravery, and other things I've yet to discover." Vladislav finished, making way for chatter amongst themselves.

* * *

The women were in the rooms, just doing their thing, wondering where the other was, Valentine was reading Love's Labour's lost, a romantic comedy play about what happens when silly vows get questioned after having temptation show up at the craziest possible time. She heard a knock on the door, and when she went to answer it, it was Grace. "Grace, glad to see you're okay! How are you holding up?" Valentine asked while Grace was sitting down in a chair. "Holding up fine, I'm surprised that they didn't kill us, probably because of the bond we all have with them, how about you, how're you doing?" Grace asked while Valentine sat on the bed she slept in with Marcus throughout the night. "Doing okay, I'm actually wondering how Hannah is holding up after all of this, considering we had to capture her ex-boyfriend in Paris in front of a church and finding out that she's bonded to a vampire all in the same night!" Valentine said looking at Grace with worry. There was a knock on the door, and she opened it to find Hannah at the door. "Hannah, how are you feeling after all of this?" Valentine asked as Hannah flopped onto a lounger. "I'm holding up fine, apart from what happened with us last night, is it weird to say that I'm starting to fall for my mate after being here for a night?" she asked wrapping her arms around herself. "No, it's not, because you're not the only one with these….intense feelings, the urge to rip their clothes off and allow them to ravish and worship your body, it's part of the mating bond, Hannah…we both feel them too, but we need to keep our heads in focus." Valentine said assuring her that she wasn't the only one with the lustful feelings for the vampire kings. "I always hated the feelings of the mating bond after reading about them in books, it made me sick with the sheer idea of giving your body, mind and soul and must be loving and devoted to the one who you're bonded to, no matter how much you hate or love them….I just never thought that it would happen with me until last night, it scares me so much….." Grace said shuddering. They talked for a little bit on what their mates were like around them, Valentine and Hannah were laughing when Grace mentioned the two times Vladislav made her blush with his innuendos, Grace was surprised when Valentine mentioned how sweet Marcus was around her and laughed when she mentioned that he would nip on her ear and made her blush with an innuendo of his own. They talked throughout most of the day, flushing out any bad thoughts from their heads.

* * *

Ramsey went to the Pope's office to give him the message that was received from the Vampire Kings. "Your Holiness, I have a letter from one of the kings, I feel as if it was my fault for what has occurred within the past day since I sent the shepherds to Transylvania to retrieve Swanson, unfortunately Swanson is dead and as it turns out that the girls are the vampire kings' mates." Ramsey said looking down in shame as he explained what happened. The Pope stood up after reading the letter and put an assuring hand on Ramsey's shoulder. "Ramsey, my oldest friend, it's not your fault that this happened with them, perhaps in a way it's god's will…" The Pope said reassuringly. "Also, Kirk had gotten out with the help of his pack, but after negotiating his release, although Seamus assured me that he would be punished, I can't help thinking that something very horrific will happen maybe within a few weeks or so." Ramsey said still uneasy about whether or not releasing the Vatican's custody of Kirk to his pack was a smart decision to make. "If something happens, have the other shepherds scope the areas where Kirk would be should he escape their custody." The Pope said getting back to his desk. Ramsey left the office with lingering thoughts in his head, wondering if he did the right thing or set them up for a massacre worse than any horror film.

* * *

**Rate and Review! **

**Question of the day: What's your favorite movie/video game you played/watched growing up?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter from the oven, hope you guys enjoy it so much! things start getting more interesting, and as for Kirk, his punishment gets underway, but _how _it's done, please _dear lord _tread lightly! btw, a few new characters get introduced, even someone who's a sibling of a _certain _shepherd!**

**plot is mine! just so you peeps know!**

**warning: language, punishment, blood and violence, torture, etc. **

**review responses: **

**IKhandoZatman: cool!**

**Whitewolf(guest): thanks, and slightly crazy is kind of (ok _really_) an understatement and don't worry, it could happen with his smackdown with Kirk. Pirates of the Caribbean was awesome sauce! :D**

**vampirelover18(guest): I Know, but there are still others to read. Hold the horses back in the stables, please! thanks, I don't always think that i'm a fantastic writer, but thanks!**

**theshepherdslamb(Guest): glad you could join the party! *hands over party horn and hat***

**Guest: thanks, sometimes the personalities are tricky for me though! **

Chapter 5: punishments

Hannah, Valentine and Grace didn't know how long they were talking, but either way, as long as they were with each other, they didn't care at least about their 'predicament'. "_Never _in a billion years would I think that 'Tom Hiddleston' would be a vampire _king _and me being his mate, despite not being claimed yet!" she said laughing. The others laughed at the comment she made. "Yeah, strange day we had, too bad Swanson was dead, which you were right about, Val. I personally hope that bastard Kirk gets what he deserves, no offense, Hannah." Grace said pulling out a play of Richard I and sitting in the chair. "It's alright, I loved him, but I hope that he dies and rots in hell for murdering those people, all because he was upset about me breaking up with him." Hannah said with no emotional attachments to Kirk any longer in her voice. Grace and Valentine looked at each other in surprise at Hannah's comment, they both knew about her attachment to Kirk prior to last night, when they were sent to 'find Swanson' and bring him back. "Whoa, what's gotten into you, Hannah?" Grace asked after a moment of silence. "The Hannah who was sulking over a breakup with her boyfriend died the second I was taken by my true mate." Hannah said playing with a strand of hair. "Ok, is it part of the mating bond, an immediate detachment from a previous lover?" Valentine asked after gathering herself together. "I guess, the second a true bond between supernatural creatures and other creatures, or in some cases, humans is made, the focus is almost immediately on establishing and strengthening a bond by being devoted, loving, caring and protective of their mates, basically, all they care about is somehow pleasing their mates." Grace said flipping a page of the play.

Valentine contemplated on how Hannah now was when it came to Kirk, perhaps she was truly feeling a bond with Nero and detaching herself from Kirk and focusing on pleasing Nero somehow, but they needed to keep their heads in check in case something were to happen with them. She was lying on the pillows, shutting her eyes when she heard some knocking, startling the women a little. She got up to open the door, and the three kings were outside the door, probably looking for them. "Grace, I was wondering where you were, pity there weren't any sexy pillow fights amongst the three of you." Vladislav said earning laughter from Valentine and Hannah, and a blush from Grace. Nero and Marcus glared at Vladislav who just smirked. "Must you be a damn pervert around our mates?" Marcus asked in annoyance. "Maybe not around yours and Nero's mate, but around mine, it's essential, and to quote something that your fan girls had put as something that your character might say dear brother, 'I do what I want.'" Vladislav said before Grace and Hannah went with him and Nero.

* * *

Marcus rolled his eyes and shook his head before entering his room and shutting the door. "I'm really sorry about Vladislav, he can be _quite _a pervert around so many women, not surprising since he had _a lot _of concubines throughout the 2000 years he had been a vampire." Marcus said before flopping on the bed. "It's alright, I've had a few friends who were perverts but still good people." She shrugged sitting back down on the bed. He took her hand and pulled her down so that she was lying next to him, face to face. "You don't understand, I wanted to kill him for hitting on you, I've never experienced this bond I have with you, let alone anyone as my mate, I'm fighting the animal even as I am speaking to you, it wants me to just claim you and bloody get it over with!" Marcus said stroking her full, rosy and soft cheek on her face with his fingers, causing his animal to go crazy. "I'm even trying to fight off an animal inside me, an animal that wants me to let you ravish me and claim me to where I would either limp the next day or get my panties soaked thinking about how you make me feel, but it's too early for that and I'm terrified of those feelings, the feelings of lust, the greatest sexual craving and hunger that I never thought would erupt in me until you looked me in my eyes, I'm actually terrified of you, but at the same time I'm….._extremely aroused _by you…." Valentine said trying not to tremble with arousal and terror.

Marcus quirked an eyebrow, smirking at her after admitting that she was turned on by him, his fearsome reputation, his sexuality, everything about him even though she never actually seen how fearsome he really was when he would be in the throne room. "Oh? What is it about me, dearest _coeunt _that arouses you greatly, so greatly that you lose control over your desires and you want me to satiate your sexual hunger….." he asked taking in her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling on it. Valentine moaned at the feeling of him nibbling her lip as he held her close to him. "Your….body, how it's…..so lean, not severely muscular yet not skinny either, like I'm….looking at a statue…..made by Michelangelo himself…" she said trying to maintain control over her animal as he kissed from her bottom lip to her neck. Marcus pulled away, kissing from her neck to the slightly full bottom lip that he nibbled. "Dearest, I want you comfortable with me first before I claim you fully as my mate, I don't want to move too fast for you." He said looking her in the eye. She nodded in understanding before laying one hand on his chest before shutting her eyes for an afternoon nap. He pulled her closer to him, holding her tight, as if she might vanish into thin air at any second.

* * *

After Seamus was done talking with Murphy about what needed to be done with Kirk, he went to his room where his mate, Renee was waiting for him. "Seamus, are you alright, what's happened with Kirk?" she asked relieved. "Kirk was imprisoned by the shepherds after murdering many humans because one of the shepherds broke up with him, the problem is, the same shepherd is mated along with two other shepherds to the kings of the vampires, Vladislav, Nero and Marcus Vaernov. Marcus is their most _feared _king of the vampires, my love. But I fear that once he is freed of his punishment, he will come after her and the results will be devastating…." Seamus said sitting on a chair, looking over at the sky. Renee was a woman of 5'5, long red curls, green eyes, freckled fair skin, and her wolf had brown and black fur. She had her hands on her mouth in shock. "That's….horrifying, what's going to happen with him after it's all over, you may have to kill him!" Renee said sitting on the chair opposite Seamus. "Not if we can find his true mate, right now he will be given a suppressor and 30 lashings for killing those humans. His hormones are out of control for him, and if we don't find his true mate, we may indeed have to kill him if necessary." He said gripping the arms of the chair. "Why don't you talk with your brother Remus, just to try and calm yourself down, if memory serves, you will be an uncle someday to twin boys." She said happily, earning a smile from Seamus. "Don't you mean _we _will be an aunt and uncle to twin boys someday, my love?" Seamus said teasingly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head while laughing.

* * *

Seamus went to his younger brother Remus' room to check on him and his mate, Lucia Van Helsing, Valentine's younger sister. He opened the door to find Lucia maybe 6 months pregnant with the twins while Remus was lying on his side of the bed, kissing her stomach. "Dear sister, you look like you have swallowed a beach ball." Seamus said in a teasing manner. "Oh ha-ha, very funny, ha-ha, it is to laugh*. How are you, Seamus?" Lucia said playfully while Remus looked at his brother. Seamus looked down on the floor before rubbing at the back of his neck with his hand. "Seamus, what's happened, I heard the shepherds released Kirk into our custody, nothing more." Remus asked with concern. "Kirk murdered many human beings after a breakup with one of the shepherds, someone named Hannah. She was the one who broke up with him." Seamus said earning a shocked expression from Lucia. "That's horrifying, how will he be punished?" she asked. "He will be given suppressors that will last maybe 5 days and he will have 30 lashings, but it's _after _his punishment that I'm more worried about because I fear that once it's done, he will come after Hannah and it will not be a pleasant reunion whatsoever….." Seamus said gravely. "Lucia, my love, you know the shepherds, right?" Remus asked her while she was processing the information. "Yeah, my sister is a shepherd along with two others, Hannah Jackson and Grace Colvin. Speaking of that, I hope they are alright…" she said. "They are alright sister, they are….however you are now a sister-in-law, Lucia." Seamus said earning a confused expression from Lucia. "What do you mean I'm now a sister-in-law, what happened to her?" she asked. "Your sister and the other shepherds have been mated to…." Lucia quirked her eyebrow, "vampires, vampire kings at that also." He said gravely. Lucia's eyes widened in shock and horror at what he said now knowing that her brother-in-law was a vampire king.

"WH-What, how did that happen!?" she asked trembling while Remus tried to comfort her. "From Ramsey's words at the Vatican, I guess Valentine, Grace and Hannah were on a mission and somehow were captured by vampires and claimed as their mates, Valentine's mate is Marcus Vaernov, the _most greatly feared _king of the vampires." He said before sitting on the chair, emotionally exhausted from the news he told her. Lucia was trying to process the information, shocked that her older sister was now one of three queens of the vampires. "My sister, a vampire queen, _never _in my dreams would I find out my sister is mated to a vampire, bloodsucker or not if he hurts her in any way, I will tear him apart!" Lucia said protective of her sister, despite Valentine inheriting a vast majority of their famous ancestor's gifts, Lucia was protective of her. There was a snort and she glared at Seamus. "Good luck with that sister, because Marcus Vaernov is over two _thousand _years old, so might not be that simple with 'tearing him apart', Lucia!" with a humorless laugh. Her eyes widened when he told her how old her 'brother-in-law' was. She still wanted to find out how Valentine was holding up though.

* * *

Grace was in their bedroom with Vladislav, still blushing from his comment made in Valentine's room. "You know Marcus looked like he wanted to castrate you, right?" she asked pulling out the Russian fairytale books, this time around reading about a girl who falls in love with Finist the Falcon, and has to prove her love and devotion to him. "Oh, I know that, can't say I blame him though, we all have never felt the effects of the mating bond in our vampire lives, so it's a new thing for all of us, frankly if anyone looked at you like I would look at you, I would tear their heads off and drink all their blood, just as a statement to anyone who dares get near you." He said as he growled at the last statement. Grace rolled her eyes and shook her head, sighing in exasperation. He glared at her, giving her a serious looking face. "I'm serious Grace; you want me to prove it to you somehow?" Vladislav said quirking an eyebrow up. "No, I don't want you to prove anything to me, I just hate guys who are too protective of me, even though I read books about the mating bond, maybe it's the feminist in me, but it makes me feel weak when guys are too protective of me." she said flipping the pages to the book. She didn't know that he was in front of her until she felt a finger under her chin push her head up so she could look at him, who had serious eyes staring her down, making her a little nervous. "You think me protecting you as my _mate _and _queen _makes you feel _weak!? _Let me tell you something _zhenushka, _you are _not weak! _I know you are a brave woman and you want to stay brave, but sometimes, someone else has to carry your bravery for you. Anyone who says that you're weak is saying to me 'I'm weak'; I will rip their hearts out and show it to them before they die if anyone says that. _You _can't always be the brave one; sometimes it's good to be weak once in a while, it gives someone else a chance to be brave, to show someone they care very much to where they take the reins…." Vladislav said to her making her silent almost immediately. Grace processed the words and although he had a point, being weak reminded her of a mission that went tragically wrong to where almost all the shepherds in her unit were killed except for her. It haunted her greatly even to that moment when her 'mate' looked her in her eyes and told her that it would be his turn to be brave from time to time. "Let me be brave for you, dear Grace…." Vladislav said kissing the tip of her nose.

* * *

Murphy, Seamus, Remus, and the other members of the pack, with their mates by their side, came to witness the public punishment of Kirk Dunham, the one responsible for the deaths of many humans over failed love. Kirk was chained with steel on a giant wooden cross to where his back was to the crowd. "Fellow pack members, our fellow pack member Kirk Dunham," people were starting to shout insults at him and even screaming at him. "has killed innocent human beings because of a failed relationship with a false mate, we would have felt a bond established within our pack, but he lies even as he tries to convince us otherwise!" Seamus shouted, earning shouts amongst the pack and the wolves' mates. "His punishment will be lashings from the silver whip," they all cheered in approval, "and will be denied his lycan form for five days!" Seamus yelled out, inciting cheers like 'whip him!' and even 'kill him!' before he put a hand up, quieting the crowd. "After the punishment is done, we shall find our family member his true mate, the one who will give her love and devotion to him, at least allow him that comfort to look forward to, brothers and sisters of the pack…." Seamus said earning angered shouts before leaving to look over at the chained Kirk. Remus gave Seamus the whip with the silver before ordering the other werewolves to tear Kirk's shirt open. They did that and Kirk gave an angered and humiliated growl before Seamus approached him. Seamus stopped, unraveled the whip and cracked it against his back, causing a scream to burst out of him. The crowd cheered when he yelled out. Another crack against his back, another scream, and another, and another, making the crowd roar out even louder than normal, while Remus had Lucia's face pressed against his chest, shielding her from the sight of the whipping. Twenty-five whips had passed before Kirk collapsed, bleeding profusely on his back before the two men who chained him to the wooden cross released him with skin torn open, bleeding profusely, only to shove him on his knees with his hands bound behind his back with tight rope, furious and enraged that he suffered the torture in front of his own pack with tears pouring out of his eyes while he was grinning at him dementedly.

Seamus when to get a flat bottom boiling flask full of a murky and foul liquid, said to contain plants, herbs and other ingredients to restrain a werewolf transformation for a number of nights depending on how much of the ingredients are mixed together properly and how dark the liquid would be. He approached Kirk slowly while Kirk remained on his knees, not moving due to the excruciating pain on his back. "I don't want to do this to you, pack-brother, but it's for your own good. Open his mouth and hold it open." He said before the men forced Kirk's mouth open but not without some resistance by thrashing around and yelling loudly, finally stopping after Seamus poured the liquid in his mouth, crying and yelling out in agony after unwillingly swallowing the liquid. Finally, the suppressor was now in Kirk's stomach and they picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him back to the huge castle where their home was, but not without him shouting a few profanities along the way. "You all will fucking pay for this! Once I can be able to take my lycan form back, I will tear all your flesh apart you pussies and cocksuckers, mark my words!" he screamed out before the screaming faded from the distance. The crowd dispersed while Seamus, Remus, Lucia and the other guards returned home to rest after the horrific ordeal done to Kirk. Eventually, they got Kirk to his room, where they laid him on the bed gently, on his stomach and releasing his hands from their bonds and leaving to shut the door, but not without some guards posted at his door to make sure he would stay in there. Seamus didn't want to do it, but like his father, he needed to be firm about punishments to wrongdoers. He left with a heavy heart to join his mate Renee in their room. He didn't want her witnessing the carnage as he punished Kirk. "My sweet man, are feeling alright, you look sickened, was it the punishment you inflicted on him?" she asked as he sat on the chair, tears coming out of his eyes. "Did I do the right thing, or did I motivate his reasons for once the punishment would be over?" he asked while she had wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He wondered that for a long while until he finally went to his bed.

* * *

Hannah and Nero were in their room, just talking for a while about everything from books to movies, even to what missions that Hannah did. "Well, there was this one mission I did with Grace and Valentine, which was in Egypt, so it was pretty hot there, obviously, and we were to take care of a few demonic jackals and even a mummy that was somehow resurrected by some crazy cultist who wanted to fulfill some prophecy that should a certain pharaoh be resurrected at a certain time, an apocalypse would take place and blah, blah, blah, Valentine was annoyed with getting rid of the priest mummies and even Grace was tired of shooting demonic creatures, and I was the one who had to decipher some spell from a book of the living or dead, I forget which one it was, but by the time we were finished and everything was normal, Valentine and Grace just flopped on the beds, _completely _exhausted from the ordeal, and it didn't help that Grace had a sunburn on the back of her neck and she was _really _sweaty, and really scorching heat makes Valentine _pretty cranky_." She said laughing while Nero smiled and listened intently."You know, you are a _much better _listener than my ex, I had to repeat myself and got annoyed with him because he wasn't paying attention, but this is, I don't know, freeing for me, like I can be able to talk to someone without repeating myself over and over again as _too many _people made me do over the years." She said while he went up to her, went on one knee and looked at Hannah in the eye with a serious tone in his eyes. "Perhaps you didn't have the right lover for the time you were a shepherd, but now that I feel a bond, a _real _mating bond with you, all I care about now is making you happy, keeping you safe and protected, loving you, it's in fact how I am feeling right now, and when you said that I was a better listener, my animal, well," he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "it…..purred in rejoice, savoring those words, that same animal wants me to just claim you to where you would forget everything and only think about how I would caress and touch you on the bed, I want you comfortable with me before we get to that stage, do you trust me at all, Hannah?" Nero said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Hannah smiled warmly and cupped his cheek gently, smoothing her thumb along the corner of his eye, while he nuzzled into her touch, practically purring like a little kitten. "I do somehow trust you, but I'm a bit nervous about it to be honest with you Nero…." She said looking down at her lap, blushing. Although he found her blushes to be cute, he didn't want her nervous around him or about her relationship, though he couldn't blame her because he was _completely _new to newly establishing mating bonds.

* * *

Ramsey was just wandering around the Vatican, trying to process what the pope had told him. "'God's will?' why would it be our holy father's will that three of our best shepherds are mated to three fearsome vampire kings? That I shall never know, but he is known for his wisdom in certain situations, even this one, did something like this happen before, old shepherds being bonded to fearsome creatures in his life?" Ramsey asked himself going down the secret doorway to the shepherd base where many other shepherds were training or having unconscious creatures taken to the dungeons, which were still being repaired after Kirk's pack tried to bust him out themselves and many areas that were damaged in their wake. "Cardinal Ramsey, a word with you please!" a voice called out causing cardinal Ramsey to turn his head to the source of the voice, and it was that of Lieutenant Dodson, another high ranking shepherd. "Oh, Dodson, what would you speak to me about?" he asked. "Not here, maybe in my quarters, where it's more private, sir." Dodson said leading Ramsey to his room.

When they got there, Dodson made sure everything was secure and private. "What is it you want to talk to me about, Dodson?" he asked while sitting down on a chair. "I think there might be a war between the vampires and the werewolves once Kirk's punishment is lifted. Do you remember when Hannah was in a relationship with Kirk, that psychotic werewolf?" Dodson asked while Ramsey nodded. "Well, call me crazy, but I think that once it's all over for him, he'll come after Hannah for round two, and it will have _devastating _consequences in epic proportions, cardinal." Dodson continued with a deep yet frightened tone of voice. Dodson was known for sensing things, like he had a sixth sense in him, everything he said turned out to be true, but this one _had _to be prevented at _all costs, _or the results will be catastrophic. "We _must _go and warn everyone in the Vaernov house while we still can, otherwise it will not end well for _anyone…." _Ramsey said with a serious tone. "Are you nuts, Cardinal?! The second a vampire sees you, you pretty much are a snack or meal to them!" Dodson said shocked about what he said. "Dodson, if we can so it while it's early, maybe this crisis would be averted before it would start, I need you and two of your best and most trusted men with me for this." Ramsey said going to door and waiting for Dodson. He sighed and hung his head down. "Yes sir, I will get Rourke and O'Donnell to suit up and meet up at the garage, we will need the coordinates for the Vaernov castle before we can get there." Dodson said before both men left the room and went to the place to get the coordinates and the men and head for the garage.

* * *

**rate and review! **

**X3**

**question of the day: What movie do you want to see badly and why?**


End file.
